The Shadow of a Girl
by Angelheat
Summary: What if Gray had a sister? Angel Rose Tachibana had a hard childhood, but was being taken care of without even knowing it. How will she learn to deal with a rough environment when she is so broken inside? Eventual NatsuxOC and Lyvia if you squint. All criticism accepted with a smile and a free muffin
1. Chapter 1

I stare up at the monster that my brother so daringly challenged. Deliora. The creature made by Zeref; that's what Ul said.

It's thoughts. That's all I can see, hear, feel. It takes over my mind. I scream.

Blood; everywhere, blood. Lyon, Gray, Ul. All dead. My mother. My father. They're all gone. How? How could their lives be taken so quickly and simply, when I am still here?

I fall. The monster's thoughts, Deliora… I scream. Then nothing.

**A.N. Okay so this is really short right now. Only 79 words, but I promise future chapters will be much longer. I type ahead of what I post so that if I get Writer's Block, I can at least post something so that I can work through it. So, for those of you who reading this, thank you, and stick with it, I'll try and make it worth your time. **

**~Angelheat  
**


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up. When do I wake up? I am in a bed. A red headed girl is standing over me. She is in armor, and a lone braid travels down her left shoulder. Her eyes are soft.

"You're finally awake?" she asks, while hugging me tightly. I tentatively hug her back. Who is this girl? One of her eyes is filling with tears. Why is she crying? And where am I?

"Gray!" she calls. I stiffen. Gray? I thought he was dead…

He walks in. He's grown a lot. At least half a foot. His hair is longer. It looks like years full of sadness have passed by him. But he is still Gray. His eyes haven't changed a bit.

I reach my hand out to him. Several emotions pass over his face. Shock, sadness, joy. It seems like sorrow won out, for he starts crying. He takes my hand. He lifts my upper body up and hugs me. I hug back hard as I could. Which is not that hard. My muscle mass seems to have deteriorated. I pull away from my brother with a quizzical look on my face. He gets the hint.

"Rose, this is Erza Scarlet. She's been helping me take care of you these past few years. I hope you don't mind, but she's been calling you Rose.

"After you saw Deliora, well…your mind kind of…melted, I guess. For two years you have been awake, but not. I'm twelve now." My eyebrows scrunch together. Two years? I'm two years older now?

I try to stand up, but I am stopped by Erza. She gives me a soft smile.

"Rest for a bit. You're gonna be weak for a while. I'll stay with you here while Gray goes to the guild and tells everyone that you're awake," she says. Gray nods and stands and leaves.

"Erza?" I ask quietly. "How old am I?" She is taken aback.

"I don't know. You look about ten, but I'm bad at estimating. Can I ask what magic you use?"

"I use Mind and Shadow magic. What about you?" I ask the girl who has cared for me.

"I can requip armor. How does Mind magic work?" she asks curiously. "Gray told me you can use it, but he doesn't even know what it really does." My expression darkens.

"I wish I never learned it. It makes me not trustworthy. I can see into other people's minds. I can plant ideas. Make you think things, and control you. I can also make bodies think things. I can make my body think it doesn't hurt when I've been injured badly. I can make myself think my body is in over there, which is how I can teleport. But that doesn't stop me from bleeding. That doesn't stop a loud pop from sounding every time I teleport. It drains my magic easily. And it gives me the power to shut someone's mind down completely. It gives me the power to kill."

I look down at my hands. She's going to hate me now. I know it. She won't trust me.

"Then the guild will be gaining a powerful member," Erza says happily. I cock me head to the side.

"What is a guild, Erza?" I ask. She keeps mentioning a guild, but what is one?

"It's a great place. Mages go there to take jobs, or just to have fun. It's like our second home," she says with a dreamy gleam in her eyes. I smile. She doesn't hate me. And she wants me to join a guild.

"What is the guild called? Who are the people there?" I ask her excitedly. She smiles.

"It's called Fairy Tail, because, well, who knows if fairies have tails? It's a mystery we'll always look for. Now, as for who's there, there's me, Gray, this kid Natsu who uses Fire magic. He says he was raised by a dragon, but whatever. Cana's been there the longest out of all of us and uses Card magic. Then there's Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna. They're all siblings, but their parents abandoned them all, like the rest of us. They're all Takeover mages. They can transform into different Souls. Mira's definitely the strongest of them all. But I'm still stronger," she says defiantly. I laugh quietly. This guild sounds like fun; lots of people who sound like they love each other. They're a family.

She smiles again.

"I can't believe you're finally conscious," she murmurs. I tuck my legs into the crisscross position. "And I never would have thought your eyes would be so blue."

It's true. My eyes are a cyan color, contrasting with my black hair. My father had thought my mother had been having an affair, because they both had dark eyes, but she never did. When he left, she blamed it on me. She's the reason that I have trust issues; that I have such a thin and weak body. She would lock me up in the basement for days with no food, no water. I'd have to get the bad water from the water heater. But now…is she dead?

When Gray returns, he has a few people with him. A short old man with a bushy white mustache, a tall older woman with purple-ish hair, a girl with white hair who looks about Erza's age, a boy with matching hair slightly younger than the aforementioned girl, and yet another white haired little girl. I decide that these are the Takeover mages.

The old man walks forward.

"You are Angel Rose Tachibana, correct?" I flinch at the use of my full name, but nod. "You are a Shadow and Mind mage. You're brother, Gray Fullbuster, wants you to become part of Fairy Tail. However, it is completely your choice. Do you accept or decline?"

"I accept," I say without hesitation. I don't have anything except my brother, so why not?

He nods. "I am Master Makarov. Welcome to Fairy Tail. Mirajane, the stamp?" The eldest white-head walks forward.

"Where do you want what color of the insignia?" she asks. I think for a second.

"Lower right part of my stomach in violet." Mirajane nods, and stamps me. I smile. I could have a family like I've always wanted. I won't be lonely anymore.

**A.N. Okay, so it's been a long time since I've uploaded. I offer my apologies. But, I have a reason, not that it's any excuse. Swim season was running, I've been studying for midterms, which I passed (Thank Heavens!), and I've been over-tired and falling asleep everywhere. From now on, I will try to post more than I have been. **

**Regards,  
**

**~Angelheat  
**


End file.
